


2:58 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell shook with anger when Supergirl ate his last slice of chocolate cake.
Kudos: 1





	2:58 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell shook with anger when Supergirl ate his last slice of chocolate cake and never remembered her wrecking his papers earlier.

THE END


End file.
